


Dreading

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King's eyes widened after he heard footsteps in a dark chamber.





	Dreading

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King's eyes widened after he heard footsteps in a dark chamber. ''Children? Pretty pets?'' He certainly wasn't going to rest now. The Sewer King began to blink repeatedly. He trembled. 

The Sewer King ceased trembling as soon as one alligator appeared. A pretty pet. Carrying a stuffed toy.

 

 

THE END


End file.
